


Two Sides

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is there to comfort Sam in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

Lyrics are from Dodgy

Song is Good Enough

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
